Of Daffodils and Darkness
by NotUpdating
Summary: The Clans have fallen into ruins, and a whole new line of cats has appeared, along with a whole new warrior code. Leadership is hereditary, so what happens when Shade, the current leader, has a daughter instead of a son? Rated for Possible battles. R&R!


**Okay, this story won't be updated tons, but I'll write bits here and there is people like it. OKay, BIG CREDIT goes to Aspenstar, for sorta the idea for this story. The girl kit hated by her father? Yeah, it's his story, just I'm making it with different characters and the plot will probably be different in the end. I hope. This story won't be updated a lot, but if you get bored waiting, you can read ScarClan! **

**SUMMARY : The Clans have fallen into ruins, and a whole new line of cats has appeared, along with a whole new warrior code. Leadership is hereditary, so what happens when Shade, the current leader, has a daughter instead of a son? **

"Oh, Dawn…beautiful…" the black tom nuzzled his mate affectionately. She licked his ear in reply, smiling and purring, words not needed to describe how happy they were. The golden queen stopped, and nudged the kit closer to the father.

"Shade, I was thinking about a name…how about Daffodil?" she mewed weakly. She was tired and the healer hadn't come yet. It was her first time ever being a queen, and she was young and tired.

"Daffodil? What kind of name is that for the future King of the Cats?" he tried to hold the edge from his voice, but it seeped in, making Dawn wince. "Oh no, it's not a _girl,_ is it?" he snarled. "Let me have her!"

Dawn threw her body over the small, blind kit. Her green eyes held mistrust and hatred. She unsheathed her claws, and hissed. "No, not this time! You promised! I won't let you kill her!" her fur bristled.

Shade drew his paw back, and was about to deal the final blow, but stopped. His blue eyes softened, but his face still held signs of anger. "I will give you till the next sun to decide. She goes, or you do. I love you Dawn, we can always have more kits, but she has _got_ to go."

Dawn lay sobbing, pulling the little kit closer to her, trying to soak up their final moments together. At that moment, she decided that she would never allow Shade to kill Daffodil, even if it meant killing herself.

:  
::

A black cat sauntered into the den. His blue eyes held a mischievous glint, but there was sorrow and pain underneath the mask of happiness. He tried to nuzzle a golden queen, but she pulled away.

He glared at his mate, and at the pale yellow kit beside her. His lips curled into a snarl, and he spat, "Times up," and he tired to pull the kit away from her, but she held on fast. Dawn's eyes held a pleading look, of hatred for this tom and love for the kit.

"No. You promised, Shade, you promised that you wouldn't kill any kits that we had. I won't let you kill her!" she yowled. Other cats looked on with a small bit of interest, but it was normal for a King to kill any she-kits he had. Dawn was acting poorly on her part of mate, she was supposed to give Daffodil up and look away.

Shade tried to pull the kit away again, but Dawn unsheathed her claws and scored them down his flank. His black fur turned matted and darker, his own blood dripping onto the ground.

"Dawn, give. Me. Daffodil!" Shade cuffed Dawn on the side of her head, sending her reeling. He took his chance and snatched Daffodil and ran to the center of camp. Cats crowded around, each from a different family. The King ruled over a few groups of families, each family had a tom, and his mate, and sometimes kits.

"No! Shade, please, don't! You kill her, you lose my love!" Dawn yowled from across the camp. Shade looked up, hissing, his eyes mad with rage. He weighed his options. Dawn was from an ancient, good family, almost as noble as his bloodline. She was beautiful, and a different tom could easily snatch her. But…there was Daffodil. He was trying to do what was expected, Daffodil would try to take the throne unless they had more kits….

He stopped. _More kits!_ That was the perfect way to keep Dawn and let Daffodil live, but still keep Daffodil away from her future brother's rightful throne! Yes!

He gentle picked up the protesting Daffodil, and brought her to her mother. Dawn took the kit and rested her tail tip on Shade's shoulders, expressing her gratitude and love in a single motion. The other cats just looked on in shock, this was unheard of!

The family went into their den, to sleep off the events of the day.

**There, first chapter. This story is for when I have writer's block and I can't think of anything to write. THANKS TONS ASPENSTAR!**

**Aneis**


End file.
